Chapter logs
Chapter 1 This is where we meet Thomas. Thomas wakes up in the middle of a metal box not knowing anything except his name. The box he is in is moving slowly upward giving off the sound of metal grinding off each other. Suddenly Thomas sees a light above him that is gradually growing. Coming close to the surface he sees a gang of people that are standing around the metal box that is in the ground are him discussing who he is. He gets frightened of the surrounding people as they lower a rope down the box to get him. He steps into the loop that was on the end of the rope and he is lifted to the surface. The voices of the people go silent when a young man steps out of the crowed and says: "Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the Glade." The book has a great first chapter, giving you the urge to continue on reading. The book starts off in the middle of an action when Thomas wakes up in the moving elevator. The sense of excitment comes to you quite quickly making the first chapter very enjoyable to read. Characters Introduced *Thomas Thomas is the main character in the book. We see him as a frightens young boy that is lost, giving him the feature that he is helpless. Chapter 2 Thomas is greeted by the people in the place that they call the Glade. The man who had greeted him first was Alby, the leader for the "Gladers". Thomas finds Alby not as pleasant as he denies answering any of Thomas's many questions. Not knowing where he is, Thomas get a little panic attack when a new boy comes up to Alby stopping him from telling Thomas all the scary things that has happened at the Glade before Thomas got there. The new boys name is Newt and Thomas thinks that Newt seems nicer that Alby. Alby assigns Newt to get "Chucky" and arrange a bed before leaving them. Newt apologies for the behaviour of their leader as he tries to comfort Thomas by saying that everyone had already felt the way he was feeling now. When Thomas and Newt were talking, they were interrupted by a loud scream and Newt had to leave immediately and lest walking toward the scream. This chapter gave a better description about the place they are at, but still leaving some information out to give it some mystic. Characters Introduced *Alby: The leader of the "Gladers". He seems to be a good leader, but strict and impatient *Newt: Second in command. The friendly one of the two leaders, willing to help the people in need. Newt is Thomas's favorite. *Gally (his voice was only heard): Doesn't seem to care about Thomas and seems to be quite mean and rude to people. *Chuck (his name was only mentioned) Chapter 3 Thomas gets sight of a beetle against the metal walls when Chuck comes. "That was one of them beetle blades" he says while Thomas is still looking at the creature. The beetle is made out of metal as you can hear the metal legs hitting the walls giving off a clicking noise. Thomas looks confused when he turns to Chuck for and answer. Thomas gets offended by the name Greenbean that everyone is calling him when they are talking to him. Another scream comes from the direction that Next had walked against and Thomas finds Chuck laughing at the scream. Thomas on the other hand doesn't find the screaming funny and he wonders what happened to him. Chuck tells him that he has been stung by a Griever, another creature Thomas had not heard about. But Thomas hadn't had long time to think about it until he meets the bully at the glade: Gally. Thomas didn't care about anything Gally said until he said..."I have seen you before." Thomas doesn't understand, he hasn't met Gally before. Gally is one of the few that has gone through "The Changing". Gally gets awfully annoyed with that Thomas is so brave so he sends him to where the screams came from. Afraid to show weakness Thomas goes upstairs to the room were the screams are coming from. In the room lies a boy... covered in green throbbing veins. I find this chapter very interesting because of the new creatures that are mentioned. It gives the chapter a little excitement because you know that danger lurks outside the Glade. Characters Introduced *Ben: The poor boy who is lying in pain, covered in veins. You feel sorry for him and makes you wonder what could possibly do such a thing? *Gally: The mean character in the book. He thinks that he is important in the little society that they have built. Anyone that doesn't respect him will be bullied. Characters *Thomas: The little scared boy exists no more. Thomas has become more curios about his surroundings and the people in it. Chapters 4-8 After having a meal that came from Frypan's kitchen, Thomas was able to calm down after the horrifying sight of the boy Ben. Thomas felt intrigued to go beyond the walls of the Glade until Chuck stopped him. Thomas was shocked to hear that the heavy walls were actually doors and that they are living in the middle of a maze... and out of the maze came people running. At the end of the day Chuck congratulated Thomas for he had survived "First Day", but Thomas couldn't stop thinking about the runners. The same night Alby woke him from his sleep and demanded him to follow with him. He took him to a window that looked out towards a part of the maze. A dim light was coming towards them. A creature with weapons sticking out of its body: a Griever. Suddenly it jumped up on the window, scaring Thomas. But nothing could dome through the windows. The next day Thomas wakes up to that everyone is standing around the Box. Nobody knew what was happening, but slowly the metal box was rising from the hole. They couldn't believe their eyes, a girl was lying in the middle of the Box. They turned to Thomas for an answer. I find these chapters add a lot of excitement for the remaining parts of the book. The twist that everything evolves around Thomas and that he has something to do with the entire maze makes you wonder even more on what he had done before he came into the box he had arrived in. Characters *Alby: Alby seemed more friendly by taking it easy when he took Thomas out to see the Grieves and he had answered many of his previous questions. *Thomas: He has become braver, still wanting to go out in the maze when he knows what is out there. For some reason he feels a strong connection with the maze and that makes him even more mysterious. Chapters 9-13 Thomas finds himself chasing a beetle blade after Chuck had refused to answer any of his questions. he runs deep into the forest inside the Glade. He finally gets a look at its back that is marked WICKED, when he finds himself in the Glades cemetery. He found a grave that was covered in glass instead of dirt. On it stud "Let this half-shank be a warning to all: You can't escape through the Box Hole." He was interrupter by a boy approaching. It was Ben, the sick boy. Ben attacked Thomas and was about to made another attack with a knife he had just pulled out when Alby appeared holding a bow loaded with an arrow. Ben refused to give up and kept on calling Thomas a traitor. Alby was forced to shoot him in the head. The next day Chuck had to pull Thomas out of his sleeping bag, it was the day Thomas was going to start finding out what he was going to do at the Glade. Newt introduced Thomas to Winston, The Keeper of the Bloodhouse (slather house). After finishing his shift at the Bloodhouse, Thomas was on his way back when a Runner came in from the East Door, Thomas was eager to meet him and ask him questions about the maze, but he collapsed in front of his eyes before he had time to even open his mouth. Thomas collected Alby in case the Runner had been stung. The Runners name was Minho, he was the leader of the Runners. he started talking to Alby before stopping and wondering if Thomas should be sent away before he said why he was back early and and the importance of it. Alby was more eager to hear what he said that he thought that Thomas could stay. But Alby wasn't prepared to hear what Minho said: "I found a dead one" "A dead what?" Alby replied. "A dead Griever." The vicious monster that no one had ever seen dead. After Minho had said that he had found a dead Griever, Chuck came running along until he came to Thomas and the rest. He carried the message that the Med-jacks (doctors) had found Ben...alive and that he was going to banished. I think that these chapters at a start become a bit boring. It is not until Ben tries to kill Thomas were it get exciting. Another person that has seen that Thomas was the one that worked with "The Creators" makes you wonder if Thomas is really a good person. Characters Introduced *Minho: The Keeper of the Runners. He seems to be a funny and friendly guy like Newt. I think Thomas will look up to Minho and take every chance to hang around with Minho because he is just what Thomas wants to be. Chapters 14-21 Ben finds himself outside the doors begging for his life. The other Keepers showed no mercy and held him outside until the doors closed. Newt told him that rules are rules and they need to be followed. Letting this rule slip will make them come off weak. The day after Ben was sent out, they found the leather collar that bound Ben to the pole: .Thomas had his second day of work, that day he would be working with Zart: Kepper of the Track-hoes(gardeners). It wasn't until evning that Thomas saw Minho running in the maze because Minho and Alby had left in the morning to find the dead Griever. Newt had been worried the entire afternoon and was still worried when he heard the doors start to close and he knew that Minho and Alby wasn't going to make it back in time, especially when Minho had to carry Alby. So Thomas did the one thing that he was absolutly not allowed to do: enter the maze. The maze doors close behind him and Thomas was in the maze with Minho and a injured Alby. Alby had been stung by the "dead" Griever. When Alby had touched the Griever it came back to life, stung him and ran away. Thomas had to hide Alby in the viens because Minho left Thomas alone in a maze he had never been in. Suprizenly Thomas managed to hide Alby and dodge the Grievers that were attacking him. Minho had been watching him when he had been escaping the Grievers. When Minho caugth up with Thomas he told him to follow him. He did so and they came to the Cliff, and so had all the Grievers. they charged at Minho and Thomas, but they dodged them and the Grievers fell off the Cliff. Thomas and Minho ad fooled the Grievers and they had survived the night. I love these chapters because they show a little dark side in the characters as they get scared and it shows that they are like everybody else: human. Characters *Keepers: After their act of banishing Ben I really had a hard time trusting them and respecting them because I though that he would get a second chance because Thomas didn't dieso I wondered if there was something behind banishing him then just the attempt of killing Thomas. I was also suprised that Newt was in on this because he seemed so nice and friendly that he couldn't send anyone outside the maze too die. *Thomas: I got disapointed when Thomas didn't try to stop it because I thought that he had become brave, but now he has fallen back to where he was from the begining; scared and unable to get his will through. But when Thomas entered the mazed I really got happy because Thomas had grown because he showed that he wasn't only thinking about himself. *Minho: I got disapointed at Minho when he left Thomas all alone in the maze with an injured person. I also didn't like that he thought that Alby was beyond saving. But it is understandable because he couldn't know that Alby could still be saved. -Minho has grown showing a more selfish side that I don't like. Chapters 32-33 Minho wakes Thomas up at dawn to begin Thomas's training: Thomas is of course excited to be able to do want he had wanted to do ever since he heard of it: being a Runner. Thomas is taken to the Map room there he comes into a room full of running shoes, and knifes. He gets a pair of shoes for the maze and a weapon for defense becore they head out into maze. Minho showed Thomas their area, as the maze was divided into eight ares. Even if the maze has changed, Minho is comfident when he runs that he will find his way back. Thomas asks Minho why bother looking for an exit when they haven't found it after so many years. Minho says: "Why bother? Because it's here - gotta be a reason." After reacting every dead end in the maze they went back to the Glade and wrote down the path they took. When he went to bed he heard Teresas voice again, but she said: "Tom, I just triggered the Ending." I chose to write about this chapter even if it is boring, it is very important to the story behind the maze and how they are going to solve it. I find it boring because there is nothing that is happening, it is more just to get more history behind the maze and the boys search for an exit. But these chapters is needed to make the rest of the story exciting and interesting. Characters *Thomas: In these chapters Thomas is happy because that he is going in to the maze. It has been a few chapters sinse Thomas has been happy and it makes me feel good that everything is back to normal with Thomas and that he has got over the "Ben incident". *Minho: After the banishment I got worried about the safty For Thomas because the Keepers killed a boy who was sick. But in this chapter I like Minho for because he is humble and helps Thomas instead of running away from him like the first time when Thomas was in the maze. Minho explains the problems with finding an exit and his concerns with it. Chapter 46 The doors have stopped closing and Gally had come back after running away at the gathering, but the look on his face was dead and he had gone mad. He had thrown himself right into a Griever when it came. Thomas had to little information so he taught of a plan to get his memory back so he could solve the maze: get stung by a Griever. No one knew what he had in mind until he did it. Everyone rushed to him and Teresa asked why he had done it and he answered: "I did it on purpose..." before passing out. I got worried in this chapter because of that the Grievers were comming and I knew someone was going to be killed, but I didn't know who was going to be killed. I was hoping that it wasn't anyone that had been a friendly character. *Thomas: I understand Thomas plan with being attacked by a Griever, he is trying to get his memory back. Thomas has become a smart and brave boy that thinks ahead and farster that any other person there. The bright and brave new Thomas puts a lot of excitment in the book because, not knowing what will happen during the Changing he took a chance to get his memory back. *Gally: I coudn't really hate Gally in these chapters because nothing he did looked like he meant to do, But I find Gally really scary as he acts weirdly and not like himself. At first I thought that Gally had gone crazy, but the way he looks made me believe thatt someone ar something was controling him. Chapter 57 All of the Gladers that wanted to leave the Glade stod in front of the Cliff, but surrounded by Grievers. After that Alby had been stung he had never been the same, always worrying about how the world had been destroyed. He had turned into something similar to Gally only not mean. Without anyone seeing it come, Alby nomineed himself as a distraction for Chuck, Thomas and Teresa. No one had time to react when he charged against the Grievers and died. After Albys death they all start running against the Grievers, opening the way for Thomas and his group. They found the hole in the Cliff and jumped in it. They punched in the code while Thomas had to fight off a Griever that he taught he killed. Chuck found the button, but before Thomas has time to hit it the Griever got back up and grabbed Thomas sending pain through his body. Before the Griever killed Thomas he screamed:"Push!" so teresa pushed the PUSH button and the Griever melted until it was a little puddle. I enjoyed this chapter because it was exciting and dangerous. It was also a sad chapter as a character I liked died as well as so many other Gladers. *Chuck: The little boy that followed Thomas when Thomas first came to the Glade is now very brave to follow Thomas on this mission. They wouldn't have come past the Griever if Chuck hadn't had found the button. Chuck has grown into a brave young man from the little boy that followed every order. *Alby: I feel sorry For Alby. He had become crazy and afraid of the outside world. I would have never had taught that Alby would kill himself. But with his suicied he inspiered the rest of the group. Chapters 59-63 Thomas and the surviving Gladers end up in a large room were "the Creators" are standing. Thomas recognized the women that stod there, but had no larger memory of who she was. She gretted them back, but everyone looked worried as they taught Grievers would come. Instead of Grievers came Gally, still pale looking with the dead look on his face. He only got out the words: "They...can controlme...I don't ––" before he threw the knife that lay in his back pocket. Thomas was so scared when he saw the knife that he couldn't move. All of a sudden, Chuck jumps in front of Thomas and took the knife to the chest. Chucks dying body falls to the ground as Thomas throws himself over Chuck. The last thing Cuck says is: "Thomas... Find...my mum." before he drew his last breath and died. Thomas sat at Chucks body as long as he could because a group of armed people stormed the room and shoot the Creators, taking the Gladers to a bus. They had to force Thomas away from Chuck and torwards the bus. Right before he got on to the bus, a lady grabbed him and said: "Ganna save us all!" The people with the weapons pulled Thomas back before the woman could harm him. They were taken to a building were they were given rooms and fresh clothes. He shared a bunk bed with Minho and they were talking about it hey were really safe. The last thing Thomas said was to Teresa: "I wanna remember you. Remember us. Ya know, before." after that he said goodnight and fell asleep. This book ended perfectly for a sequal as it left an ending with they could continue writting new stories. But these chapters are very sad because even if they were saved, the lovable character Chuck died and it makes you not really care if the story ends with thhat thet are safe. *Chuck: After a long time at the Glade, he bacame the bravest boy there. Taking thhe knife, offering his own life to save Thomas so everyone had someone to follow was the bravest and the most nobel thing anyone could do. I don't think that the sequals could be as good as if they had Chuck in them, but it nearly forces you to read the other book to find out if Chucks sacrifise would pay off.